


[VID] Enter the Wu-Tang: 36 Chambers of Death (Collector’s Edition)

by fightingarrival



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, RaceFail 09, all the bloodless violence, lyrics nsfw, some brief flashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingarrival/pseuds/fightingarrival
Summary: An audio-visual essay deconstructing orcing and the emulation of the behavior and appearance of other nithings in the pursuit of performance art.ORIn an alternate universe where orc hordes start an internet flamewar with the good white peoples of middle earth in order drag the blogosphere down into a never-ending age of darkness and wank, the only way men can hope to save their fantasy world is to destroy the source ofthe POC hive vagina'sSauron's power.





	[VID] Enter the Wu-Tang: 36 Chambers of Death (Collector’s Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, baby's first vid. No wonder it took me so long to make another one. Originally posted [here on livejournal](http://hapex-legomena.livejournal.com/9248.html). I fixed the aspect ratio. See tags for content notes.

[Watch on YouTube!](https://youtu.be/o7p1Qf09ILo)

[Download unreasonably large .avi file with letterboxing from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/267k9bccfp9p8ih/fightingarrival_%28formerly_hapex_legomena%29_-_enter_the_wu-tang.avi) (297MB)  
[Download reasonably sized .mp4 file from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m5u24i6e9jk1wzk/fightingarrival_%28formerly_hapex_legomena%29_-_enter_the_wu-tang_480p.mp4) (109MB)


End file.
